The Nine Tailed Shark
by Jd-103
Summary: After being mortally wounded, Kisame sends a scroll filled with all of his jutsu and Samehada with one of his shark summons. Soon the shark finds a person worthy enough to be Kisame's succesor in Naruto Uzuamki, the Nine-tailed fox's host. Naruto/Tenten  UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter One:

**A/N: Author's Note:** This is my take on Ninja Bat Master's "Jaws and Tails" Challenge. This story will have an eventual Naruto X Tenten pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's anime/manga series Naruto.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human being is talking."

'_A Human being is thinking.'_

"**A Tailed Beast or Summon talking."**

'_**A Tailed Beast or Summon thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being used."

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

-Land of Fire: An Unknown Forest-

'_I still can't believe that Sasori underestimated me,'_ The 23 year-old man known as Kisame Hoshigaki thought, _'but even though I managed to escape, Sasori was able to inflict me with one of his bloody poisons…! I can barely move anymore…'_

It was then that the blue-haired swordsman was broken out of his thoughts when his ears caught the distant sound of a waterfall. After he had turned himself around, Kisame began to slowly shuffle his way towards the direction the waterfall's sound was coming from. The blue-haired swordsman absentmindedly fingered a pair of scrolls within his black cloaks many pockets.

'_Even if I do die here… Samehada and my techniques will be passed on to a worthy heir. I will make sure of that.' _Kisame vowed.

It took the blue-haired swordsman five more minutes to reach his destination. Kisame brushed the last branch away from his face and saw the waterfall he had heard earlier.

A torrent of water descended from a steep 65-foot cliff, splashing far below onto the moss-covered rocks beneath it. A steady spray of mist was created when the water crashed down before it slowly fell black down into water below.

The blue-haired swordsman released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding before he walked towards the river that was spawned from the waterfall. Kisame then used one of his sharp, shark-like teeth to bite his thumb. After he had drawn blood, the blue-haired swordsman made five hand-seals before he slammed his right hand on the river's surface.

"Summoning jutsu." Kisame whispered.

In an instant the river's water became blurred and a long shadow appeared. This shadow seemed to look around before it swam to the surface of the river. As the shadow surfaced, the blue-haired swordsman became victim of water displacement.

Floating before Kisame was a silver shark with a long, slender body with eyes located just above the front of its mouth. The silver shark's eyes narrowed when it finally noticed the bloodstained appearance of its summoner.

"**Why have you summoned me to this location Kisame?" **The shark questioned, **"And who is responsible for the damage inflicted on you."**

"… Terasu… I don't have that much time to explain things… I summoned you because I need you to take this scroll… along with the Shark Summoning Contract and give both objects... to a strong person who has been shunned like I was." Kisame ordered, pausing only when he had to cough.

"… **Very well Kisame," **Terasu replied**, "But I need to know the one who is responsible for your current state."**

"Two weeks ago I was offered a position within an organization known as Akatsuki… When I refused to join Akatsuki, the organization sent Sasori of the Red Sands after me… I managed to escape from him but he was able to poison me… His poison has already spread throughout my bloodstream… There is no cure for one of Sasori's poisons Terasu… Even as we speak I can feel myself dying." The blue-haired swordsman replied.

The shark summon's eyes widened briefly at this news before a deep sadness filled them. As there was nothing he could do to save Kisame, he simply opened his mouth. Kisame smiled an unnoticed predator-like smile before he placed two scrolls within Terasu's mouth. As soon as the blue-haired swordsman had withdrawn his hand, the shark summon closed his mouth and swallowed the two scrolls.

"Good-bye Terasu," Kisame whispered, "Water style: Water field jutsu."

In an instant an orb of water formed around Terasu before it detached itself from the river. After it had detached itself from the river, the orb began to float into the sky. Once the orb had managed to float above the tree-line it began to travel towards the nearest village that would have a water source that would be able to support its cargo.

The blue-haired swordsman grinned when he couldn't detect Terasu's chakra signature anymore. Kisame was about to relax when he heard a twig snap.

The blue-haired swordsman quickly removed a kunai-knife from his hip-pouch before he turned to face the source of the snapping sound.

Standing in front of Kisame was a person with short, spiky black-colored hair and an orange, swirl-patterned mask with only one eyehole. The black-haired man was wearing a black cloak that was emblazoned with red clouds. Underneath his cloak this figure had on a pair of blueish/black pants, black sandals, and white stirrups.

This person didn't seem to notice Kisame's presence as he continued to tap his foot against the ground impatiently.

"Who the heck are you?" The blue-haired swordsmen finally questioned.

As soon as the masked man heard Kisame's question, his foot stopped tapping and he looked at Kisame as if he didn't notice him before.

"Oh! Tobi is so sorry! Tobi thought that you wouldn't arrive for another five minutes!" The black-haired man said in a childish voice.

"So… what do you want with me… Tobi?" The blue-haired swordsman questioned wearily.

"Tobi was sent on a mission by Lord Pein! Tobi was told to kill Mr. Kisame Hoshigaki!" Tobi answered.

Kisame tensed at this information before he slowly began to move his arm towards his hip-pouch. The blue-haired swordsman was careful to make sure that Tobi was paying attention to his face and not his arm.

In an instant Kisame saw Tobi vanish from the spot in front of him before he felt the cold metal of a kunai knife against his neck.

"Mr. Kisame Hoshigaki has been a bad boy," Tobi whispered in Kisame's right ear, "This is you're fate for denying you're membership into the Akatsuki."

Kisame Hoshigaki's head fell from his shoulders and landed the ground before his body with a sickeningly plop. A look of eternal surprise would forever shine in the blue-haired swordsman's eyes.

"Bye-bye." Tobi giggled.

XXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: The Village Hidden in the Leaves-

After a two hour flight within his summoner's Water Style: Water field jutsu, Terasu found himself being deposited within a large pond within the Hidden Leaf Village. In an instant the shark summon realized that he couldn't breath and quickly used a water ninjutsu to turn the water into saltwater.

As soon as Terasu had finished his jutsu, he sighed before he swam to the depths of the pond he resided in to find a place to rest. Before the shark summon entered the world of dreams he heard his summoner's last order.

"… _Terasu… I don't have that much time to explain things… I summoned you because I need you to take this scroll… along with the Shark Summoning Contract and give both objects... to a strong person who has been shunned like I was."_

Terasu sighed deeply before he adjusted his position so that he would be more comfortable.

'_**How in the world am I going to find a person that meet Kisame's requirements…? Oh well… I will have to figure out that problem tomorrow…' **_The shark summon thought.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

1. The Summoning Technique (口寄せの術, _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_?) allows a ninja to summon a creature to their side during battle. The creature can then use its own unique abilities or weapons however it sees fit. Before a summon can be performed, a ninja must first sign a contract with the creature in their own blood. After that they need only press their hand to the ground, offer an additional donation of blood, and provide an appropriate amount of chakra to bring the creature to their location.

2. The Water Release: Water Field Technique (水遁: 水フィールド, _Suiton: Mizu Hara no jutsu_) allows a nija to create an orb of water around an animal or human.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

This is the end of my first chapter of my second fanfiction. So what did you think? Let me know in you're reviews and messages.


	2. Chapter Two:

**A/N: Author's Note: **I'm glad that so many people enjoyed my first chapter. So far I have gotten positive reviews but I was at least expecting some negative reviews… But I'm happy that I got positive reviews even more.

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's anime/manage series Naruto

* * *

Legend:

"A Human being is talking."

'_A Human being is thinking.'_

"**A Tailed Beast or Summon talking."**

'_**A Tailed Beast or Summon thinking.'**_

"A Jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

-Land of Fire: The Village Hidden in the Leaves-

The seven year-old boy known as Naruto Uzumaki walked through one of the Hidden Leaf Village's many parks with tears running down his whiskered face and onto the ground beneath him.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, "Why can't they treat me like the other kids? Why don't they treat me like the others?"

Why did most of the people within the village view him with such cold and anger in their eyes? Why did the parents of other children forbid them from playing from him?

The blonde-haired boy had tried to find out the answers to these questions by asking the Third Hokage but the man had given him no answers. The Third Hokage had just smiled sadly before he told Naruto that people feared what they couldn't understand. But even as the Third told the blonde-haired boy this, Naruto could tell the man wasn't telling him anything.

The blonde-haired boy stopped walking and sat down on an outcropping of rock that was nearby one of his favorite rock-skipping ponds.

As Naruto looked into the pond's pure, crystal-clear water, he saw the tears that continued to fall from his swollen eyes. The blonde-haired boy immediately looked away from his reflection and wrapped his arms around himself, slowly rocking back and forth.

"I wish that I could know why they treat me like this," Naruto sobbed, "I wish that I could make someone proud of me… I wish…"

XXXXXXX

-The Village Hidden in the Leaves: Terasu's Saltwater Pond-

At the bottom of his pond, the shark summon known as Terasu listened to Naruto's cries. He felt his heart clench at the sight of the blonde-haired boy's tears and swollen blue eyes. The shark summon's usually stern eyes softened while his slit-like pupils expanded.

It was then that Terasu heard Kisame Hoshigaki's last order.

_"… Terasu… I don't have that much time to explain things… I summoned you because I need you to take this scroll… along with the Shark Summoning Contract and give both objects... to a strong person who has been shunned like I was."_

'_**My choice is clear… This child will become Kisame's heir.' **_The shark summon thought.

As soon as Terasu had finished his thought, he began to swim towards the surface of his pond.

XXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: The Village Hidden in the Leaves-

Naruto was broken out of his mumbling when he heard a splash coming from the pond and was covered in a fair amount of saltwater. The blonde-haired boy turned his head to see what had caused the disturbance in the pond.

Floating directly in front of Naruto was a long, slender shark with glossy, silver-colored skin and eyes directly above its mouth. The blonde-haired boy's first instinct was to get up and start running away but before he had the chance to get up he looked into the shark's eyes.

Inside of the silver shark's eyes Naruto saw kindness and felt a warm, calming sensation begin to travel through his body. The blonde-haired boy's body relaxed and his earlier fear disappeared.

"**It's a good thing that you decided not to leave boy… We have a lot to talk about." **The silver shark said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of the shark's voice but before he could panic he suddenly remembered Iruka's lecture about the three legendary Sanin and their summons.

"So… you are like one of the Sanin's summons?" The blonde-haired boy questioned, "And what do you mean "we have a lot to talk about"? I just met you today!"

"**I will answer your questions in the order that you asked them. Yes, I am like of the three Sanin's summons-" **The shark replied.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto interrupted, "If you're a summon, who is your summoner?"

"… **My last summoner was a ninja from the Land of Water. He was known as Kisame Hoshigaki the feared "Monster of the Hidden Mist". Kisame was injured during a battle with a powerful man and sent me here after that battle," **The shark answered**, "Now, before I can take that topic any farther, I would like to ask you a couple of questions."**

The blonde-haired boy gave a small nod to show that he understood before he waited for the silver shark to begin questioning him.

"**What is your dream?" **The shark summon questioned.

"I want to become a powerful ninja so that I can become the next Hokage, the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto answered with a small smile.

Once the silver shark had heard the blonde-haired boy's declaration, it gave a predatory smirk.

"**Why would you want to work for the village that treats you so badly…? Don't look to surprised Naruto; I have been in this pond for many years, looking for something that Kisame sent me here to find… I just don't understand why you would stay in this village, let alone want to protect them." **The shark summon replied.

Naruto frowned at the silver shark's words before he lifted his head and revealed eyes burning with determination.

"I'm going to prove that everyone is wrong about me! I am going to prove that I am not the dobe. I am going to show them that they can't push me around whenever they want!" The blonde-haired boy declared.

The shark summon's smirk grew wider at Naruto's declaration before he schooled his features into a blank, emotionless mask.

"**Naruto… You said that you want to become a strong ninja?" **The silver shark questioned.

"Yes." The blonde-haired boy replied.

"**Good," **The shark summon responded**, "I want to make a deal with you Naruto."**

Naruto titled his head in slight confusion before he nodded his head hesitantly, wanting to hear the sliver shark's deal before he would speak.

It was then that the silver shark opened his mouth at a perfect 90 degree angle, revealing two scrolls lying upon the shark's tongue. After a moment of hesitation, Naruto removed the two scrolls from the shark summon's mouth and laid them on the ground near his feet. Once the scrolls had been removed, the silver shark closed its mouth and gave a faint smile.

"**I would like for you to do two things with these scrolls Naruto. The first thing that I would like you to do is to sign the Shark Summoning Contract. The second thing I would like you to do is to take the second scroll… and become Kisame Hoshigaki's heir." **The shark summon said.

"But why? I mean no disrespect, but why would you offer me these two scrolls?" Naruto questioned.

"**I will have to tell you a little bit about my last summoner before I can answer those questions," **The silver shark responded**, "For as long as I was with Kisame, he was always being shunned by everyone around himself because of his unusual shark-like appearance and blue-colored skin. Kisame had a reputation for being a cruel and merciless ninja that loved to cause pain for his own enjoyment. Kisame was never like that… Sure he acted like that when he was battling someone but in reality he was just a sad man that constantly called out for someone to accept him… Kisame's last wish was for me to find someone like him and to give that person the Shark Summoning Contract and the scroll that contained all of his techniques and his large, sentient sword known as Samehada."**

As the blonde-haired boy thought over the shark summon's offer, the silver shark waited patiently for Naruto to digest everything he said before he spoke again.

"**So, Naruto, will you accept these two gifts? I will not pressure you into taking them. I will not force you to do anything that you do not wish to do yourself."** The shark summon said.

After twenty minutes of pure silence, quite impressive for a seven year-old child, Naruto lifted his head and looked into the silver shark's eyes. Naruto then said two words that would not only change his future, but the future of his world, completely.

"I accept." The blonde-haired boy whispered.

The shark summon grinned at Naruto's answer before he pointed towards the Shark Summoning Contract with his snout.

"**Then unroll the Shark Summoning Contract Naruto. Bite your thumb until you have drawn blood… Write your name on the scroll with your blood," **The silver shark said encouragingly**, "Now wet the hand that you would like to summon sharks with your blood and press it beneath your signature."**

Immediately after the blonde-haired boy had finished following the shark summon's instructions, he watched the scroll glow a brilliant shade of blue before fading back to normal. Naruto stared at the Shark Summoning Contract with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"… Is that supposed to happen?" The blonde-haired boy questioned.

"**Yes. When a Summoning Contract glows it means that the Summons have accepted their new summoner," **The silver shark answered**, "Now you will need to channel a little bit of chakra into the second scroll."**

Naruto followed the shark summon's instructions and watched, in awe, as 15 scrolls appeared ontop of the scroll within a cloud of smoke. The other thing that appeared within the cloud of smoke was a large sword wrapped in white bandages.

"**May I present to you, Naruto Uzumaki, the "Most terrible of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen's blades" the living sword known as Samehada," **The shark summon introduced**, "The 15 scrolls contain all of Kisame's techniques."**

Naruto nodded at this information, a look of wonder on his face as he stared at the 17 objects in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

Well that's the end of chapter two. So what did you think? Let me know in you're reviews and messages.


	3. Chapter Three:

**A/N: Author's Note:** I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_ franchise.

* * *

Legend:

"A human is talking."

'_A human is thinking.'_

"**A Tailed Beast or a summon talking."**

'_**A Tailed Beast or a summon thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

-The Hidden Leaf Village: Naruto Uzumaki's Apartment-

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Naruto Uzumaki woke up the blaring sound of his alarm clock before he groaned, placing an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to wake up.

Five minutes passed before the blonde sighed, admitting defeat, before he turned off his alarm clock. He got out of bed and went to take a quick shower.

He came out of his bathroom, a towel around his waist, and walked to his closet for a clean set of his usual attire. Afterwards, he looked around his bedroom was slight nostalgia as he thought of all the work he had done in the last six years.

It had been six years since he had met Terasu and had accepted the silver-colored shark's offer. During these years the blonde-haired boy had learned a variety of things.

With help from his shark summons, and Kisame's scrolls, Naruto had slowly gained control of his considerable chakra reserves. With moderate control over his chakra, he had been able to perform low-ranked Ninjutsu and Genjutsu adequately.

Naruto had also delved within Kisame's scrolls, absorbing knowledge about a variety of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He had also been able to come up with ways to modify several of Kisame's low-ranked Ninjutsu.

To gain more time, the whiskered blonde had purposely allowed his grades at the Ninja Academy to slowly drop until he was the "Dead Last" of his class. He had done this so that his teachers, Iruka Umino and Mizuki Touji, wouldn't become suspicious of him.

Today was different as it was the day of the Graduation Exam at the Academy. It was on this day that Naruto would shed his role of being the "Dead Last" and take his first step to accomplish his dream. He couldn't wait to see the faces of his classmates when he, the "Dead Last", managed to ace the exam. It would be priceless.

Over the years, the blonde's appearance had changed to. He now stood at a height of 5'7" and possessed barely any fat on his body. His spiky, blonde hair now held light-blue streaks, the ends tipped light-blue to. His ocean-blue eyes were sharp with black, vertical, slit-like pupils.

Naruto wore a light-blue, sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. On his hands, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves. The back of his gloves had armor plating with the kanji for "shark" etched on the metal's surface.

He also wore two hip-pouches attached to the back of his belt and black, steel-toed boots. He had another belt that hung from his waist diagonally. To complete his outfit, Naruto wore a leather strap that held Samehada to his back.

After getting dressed, Naruto glanced at his alarm clock before he walked into his kitchen, grabbing a quick snack, before he left his apartment. He felt Samehada began to tremble on his back.

"I know… I'm pretty excited myself." The whiskered boy responded.

Samehada trembled again before it, and the leather strap that held it, vanished from view.

XXXXXXXX

-Hidden Leaf Village: The Ninja Academy-

When Naruto entered classroom 110, he was surprised to discover that he was the first to arrive. He quickly thought about leaving the classroom but eventually decided to stay and wait for the rest of the class to arrive.

He took a seat in the back, near the window, and had to wait for 10 minutes the first of his classmates to begin arriving. The students would then travel to any available seats, staying close to their friends, before they would break out into conversation.

Hinata Hyuga, the shy heiress to the Hyuga Clan, chose to sit next to him. She turned her head and opened her mouth, about to talk to him, when she was interrupted by the slamming of their classroom's sliding door.

Two girls stood in the doorway, both of them trying to push the other out of the way. The two girls eventually managed to squeeze themselves through the doorway before they started glaring at each other again.

"I'm first!" The two girls announced.

After this little declaration, the girls began to breathe heavily while lightning danced between their eyes. Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka Clan, recovered her breath and turned to look at her rival, Sakura Haruno, with a smug look.

"It appears that I won Sakura." Ino stated.

"Give it up Ino." Sakura responded. "I had to look back to see you; my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead of yours."

"Have you always been this delusional?" The blonde-haired girl questioned.

The pink-haired girl seemed to ignore this comment before she turned to notice the object of her, and Ino Yamanaka's, affections. She practically ran to desk in the front row, where Sasuke Uchiha sat, before she stopped and plastered a smile on her face.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

Sasuke simply lifted his head out his arms and looked at her. His face was a blank mask as he stared at her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The green-eyed girl questioned.

At that moment, Ino appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her arm. Her eyes were narrowed as she tried to pull her away from Sasuke.

"Back off Forehead Girl! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" The Yamanaka hissed.

"But I was here first!" Sakura protested.

"I was the first one to walk in the classroom! Everyone saw it." Ino replied.

"Actually I arrived before you two," Ami said, "So I should be the one who sits next to Sasuke."

It was then that more and more of the Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub™ began to come down from their seats and argue why they should be allowed to sit next to Sasuke. The aforementioned boy sighed and laid his head on his arms.

'_They're clueless.'_ Sasuke thought.

After another two minutes has passed, Iruka Umino walked into the classroom with a clipboard underneath his arm. When he saw that his students were bickering, again, he sighed and attempted to get their attention. It failed.

As a vein began to bulge on his forehead, the brown-haired Chunin placed his clipboard down. He saw some of his students wisely move away from the center of his current headache.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHO SITS WHERE! TAKE A SEAT AND BE QUIET!"

Immediately, the fight broke up as the girls rushed back to their seats, fearful of Iruka's wrath, with Ami claiming the seat next to Sasuke. Several girls seethed underneath a mask of perfect innocence.

"*Ahem* Now that that is taken care of, we can begin the Graduation Exam." Iruka said. "When your name is called, I will escort you to the Room 112 for your test… The final test will be on the Clone technique."

After this announcement, the brown-haired Chunin began to call students in alphabetical order. Most of the students came out of Room 112 two minutes after they left, shiny forehead protectors tied somewhere on their bodies. Only one student came out of the room without a forehead protector, tears in her eyes.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" Iruka called.

Naruto stood up from his desk and, ignoring the snickers of his classmates, walked down the steps to follow Iruka out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

-The Ninja Academy: Room 112-

When Naruto entered the room, Iruka quickly took his seat next to Mizuki. The desk they sat at was covered in a variety of differently colored forehead protectors, all bearing the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"In order to graduate you must be able to perform the Clone Technique and create three viable clones." Iruka said.

'_In all my years as his teacher, Naruto has never been able to perform this jutsu… _'The brown-haired Chunin thought. '_Because he failed the last two years, this is his last chance to become a ninja.'_

'_This is perfect!' _Mizuki thought. _'Once he fails I can use him to steal the Forbidden Scrolls of Seals.'_

Naruto made the Horse hand-seal as he gathered the chakra necessary for his jutsu. When he felt he had enough, he opened his eyes and smirked at his instructors.

"Water Clone Technique." The blonde-haired swordsman whispered.

In an instant, Iruka and Mizuki's glasses of water shattered. The water slowly took form as four perfect clones of Naruto Uzumaki. They each had matching, predator-like grins on their faces.

"Do I pass?" Naruto asked.

'_He actually did it… Naruto even managed to create four Water Clones with only two glasses of water. It usually takes at least a gallon to make one Water Clone!' _The brown-haired man thought. _'I never knew he had so much potential.'_

Iruka's impassive mask cracked as he smiled at his favorite student. He then gestured to the forehead protectors on the desk.

"Yes. You pass."

'_No no no no no NO! That damn brat! How does he even know about the Water Clone Technique? He is an ACADEMY STUDENT!' _The silver-haired man thought before he calmed. _'… No matter. This just means I have to steal the scroll myself.'_

The whiskered boy nodded before he dispelled his water clones, the water forming puddles on the floor, before he picked up a black forehead protector. He tied it around his forehead before he began to walk out of the room.

"Be sure to be here tomorrow for Team Placement!" Iruka said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Naruto responded.

The blonde then left the Ninja Academy before he went to his favorite Battle Training Ground. He wanted to test a C-ranked jutsu from Kisame's scrolls.

XXXXXXXX

-Hidden Leaf Village: Hokage's Residence-

Mizuki snuck quickly into the Third Hokage's personal library, knowing he would have five minutes to locate the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. It had been way too easy to bypass the Hokage's Barrier Ninjutsu.

He located the scroll underneath a glass case, on a pedestal, and approached it. The silver-haired man thought he spotted shadows moving across the room but dismissed it when he couldn't detect any other chakra source.

"Body Replacement Technique." Mizuki whispered.

The Forbidden Scroll disapeared from within its case as it switched places with the nearly identical, fake scroll in his hands. The silver-haired Chunin smirked in triumph; He had stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

Before he could revel in his accomplishment, Mizuki felt his eyes being drawn to the bookshelf behind the Forbidden Scroll's pedestal. He was a foot away from it when he felt his body freeze. He tried to move his body, knowing something was wrong, but failed. It felt like his body was being wrapped up in invisible steel ropes.

Mizuki then watched, paralyized, as two ANBU emerged from the shadow of the bookshelf. One ANBU proceeded to place chakra-sealing bands on his wrists and ankles before applying a Chakra-Suppresing Seal on his forehead. The second ANBU pried the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from his petrified fingers before unraveling it. There was nothing on the scroll; it was a fake.

The silver-haired man fell into unconciousness as he felt the enormity of the situation hit him. He had risked his posistion as one of Orochimaru's spies to steal a fake scroll.

* * *

**Jutsu: **

1. The Clone Technique (分身の術, _Bunshin no Jutsu_) creates intangible copies of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharingan. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).

2. The Water Clone Technique (水分身の術, _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_) is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Additionally, water clones only have one-tenth of the original person's power, as stated by Haku. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

3. The Body Replacement Technique (変わり身の術, _Kawarimi no Jutsu)_ This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach using the Body Flicker Technique, the moment an attack hits. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. The user can then use this confusion to escape or launch a counter-attack.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

Thats the end of Chapter Three. So what do you guys think? Please let me know in you're reviews and messages.

**Question:**

What team do you believe that I should place Naruto on? Who should be the team's sensei?

Please review to answer this question


	4. Chapter Four:

**A/N: Author's Note**: I am glad that so many people reviewed to Chapter Three. I'm sorry that I couldn't have updated sooner; my computer was having problems accessing the internet.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto series.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human is talking."

'_A Human is thinking.'_

"**A Tailed Beast or Summon is talking."**

'_**A Tailed Beast or Summon is thinking.'**_

"A jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

-The Ninja Academy: Iruka Umino's Classroom-

Iruka stood behind the podium in front of his students, staring at each of them with a proud expression on his face. This class had much potential, and skill, to be one of the best classes the Ninja Academy had ever passed.

"Today each and every one of you will begin your careers as ninja. As you are just starting out, your hard work has only just begun." The brown-haired Chunin warned. "You will each be placed in three-man cells lead by an experienced Jonin Instructor… You are required to follow your Jonin Instructor's orders as you complete the duties assigned to you by the village."

Silence had descended over the classroom as Iruka allowed his students to soak in the information before he continued.

"I will now begin announcing the squads. Squad One will consist of…"

XXXXXXXX

-The Ninja Academy: Iruka Umino's Classroom-

"Squad Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your squad's Jonin Instructor will be Kakashi Hakate." Iruka said.

As soon as she heard whose team she was going to be on, Ino turned to look at Sakura with a victorious smirk on her face. She relished the frown that crossed Sakura's face before the pink-haired girl turned away from her with an angry expression on her face.

When Kiba heard who his teammates were going to be, he scratched his head in slight confusion.

'_Mom told me that the "Dead Last" was supposed to be placed with the "Rookie of the Year".' _Kiba thought. _'Why was I placed with Sasuke if Naruto is the "Dead Last"?'_

Once Sasuke heard that he was going to be on a team, he sighed.

'_Why did I have to be placed in a three-man cell? Those two will only slow me down…' _Sasuke thought.

"Squad Eight will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your Jonin Instructor will be Anko Mitarashi." The scarred Chunin said.

When Naruto heard who his teammates were, he lowered his head with a smirk.

'_I'm going to be on a team with Hinata and Shino eh. Well, they aren't too bad considering who I could have had as a teammate.'_ Naruto thought.

Shino turned his head at an angle that made him seem to be looking outside of the window. In reality, he was observing Hinata and thinking about the contributions she would bring to the team.

'_Hinata has shown potential in Nin and Taijutsu but will never advance as long as she doesn't have confidence in her own skills. The fact that Sakura is the "Top Kunoichi" is proof that Hinata hasn't been using any of her skills when others are around.'_

The brown-haired boy then turned his head to contemplate his other teammate.

'_Naruto shows skill in Genjutsu if that Genjutsu on his back is any indicator of his skill. If it wasn't for my Parasitic Insects then it would have gone unnoticed and undetected. It cloaks his backside in a solid illusion of his back, drawing a microscopic amount of chakra from his reserves. I wonder … what he is using that Genjutsu to hide.'_

As soon as Hinata heard who her teammates were going to be, she began to blush an interesting, new shade of the color red.

'_I can't believe I'm on Naruto's team!' _Hinata thought excitedly.

"Squad Nine is still in rotation from last year." Iruka said. "Squad Ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin Instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi."

When Choji heard whose team he was on, he looked at his best friend with an enormous grin on his pudgy face.

'_I can't believe I can be on a team with my best friend.'_ Choji thought. _'Nothing could ruin this day!'_

As Shikamaru heard Iruka's announcement, he saw Choji turn to him with a huge smile on his face. This caused Shikamaru to smile to; it was nice to see Choji's smile.

'_He hasn't smiled this happily since I became his friend.'_ Shikamaru thought.

Sakura, already angry from the victorious look on Ino's face, fumed when she heard Iruka's announcement.

'_How could Iruka-sensei have placed me with Shikamaru and Choji?'_ Sakura thought.

"Those are all the squads." The brown-haired Chunin said. "After lunch, you will meet with your squad's Jonin Instructor. Until then, class is dismissed."

XXXXXXXX

-The Ninja Academy: Iruka Umino's Classroom-

As the new Genin started to arrive back at their classroom, they noticed that seven people stood behind Iruka. By the flak jackets that they all wore, it was obvious to tell that they were their Jonin Instructors.

When everyone was present and accounted for, Iruka proceeded to introduce the class to their respective Jonin Instructors. The seven Jonin then proceeded to call their squads to them before they left the room, their Genin trailing them like puppies.

However it soon became apparent that Anko Mitarashi, Squad Eight's Jonin Instructor, and Kakashi Hakate, Squad Seven's Jonin Instructor, were late. It was five minutes after this revelation that a large, black bundle broke through one of the classroom's windows.

The bundle unfolded and was quickly pinned to the ceiling by a pair of kunai. The black tarp then unfolded, blocking the front of the classroom from sight.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi:

Jonin Instructor of Squad Eight

* * *

Standing in the middle of this tarp, her hands folded across her chest, was the purple-haired woman known as Anko Mitarashi.

Anko wore a tan-colored trench-coat and a fitted mesh bodysuit that stretched, down from her neck, to cover her thighs. She also wore a dark-orange skirt, shin and elbow guards, and a blue forehead protector around her forehead. A fang-like pendant on a thick cord hung around her neck.

The purple-haired Jonin grinned widely at the six Genin, still shocked from her entrance, before she schooled her features into a blank mask.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame." Anko said. "Meet me at the 13th Battle Training Ground in 10 minutes… Don't be late."

With that said, she waved at the six children before she vanished within a column of swirling, moss-green leaves.

The Genin of Squad Eight looked at one around, conversing with their eyes, before they each gave a slight nod. They jumped from their seats before bolting towards the broken window, avoiding the fragments of glass scattered all over the floor. The Genin then jumped out of the window and started running towards their destination.

It was at that moment that Iruka, having come in at the sound of a crash, managed to lift a corner of Anko's heavy tarp. He surveyed his classroom, a vein bulging on his forehead as he discovered not one but two broken windows!

He turned to read the tarp and snarled at the name he found on it. He should have known she would do this!

"ANKO!" The scarred Chunin howled.

XXXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: The Hidden Leaf Village:

As soon as she had vanished from Iruka's classroom, Anko had created an Earth Clone before she increased her speed. She took off towards the 13th Battle Training Ground at Jonin-level speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and/or tree with a grace that spoke of years of constant refinement.

Soon after, she made it to her training ground and sat down underneath one of the numerous trees that dotted around the clearing before she took a scroll from her coat. The Jonin then proceeded to apply a small sliver of chakra into the scroll to unseal the contents.

When the cloud of smoke dispersed, Anko was greeted with a small plate of steaming hot dango and a cold glass of freshly brewed green tea. Without any hesitation, she dug into her meal with gusto.

She had to wait five minutes, after she had finished her meal, before her squad to arrive.

The first of her Genin to arrive was Naruto Uzumaki, the "Dead Last" of Iruka's class. A thin sheen of sweat covered the boy's brow, a minor change to his breathing levels.

Shino Aburame arrived in a condition that would fool a civilian to believe he hadn't run at all. As a Jonin, Anko quickly noticed the change of the boy's breathing levels, the sheen of barely visible sweat, and the circles of pink that appeared on his cheeks.

Hinata Hyuga arrived with a face reddened from exhaustion, breathing heavily as sweat poured from her forehead.

'_I would have thought that Hinata would be better considering Kurenai's comments about her. I will have to work on increasing her endurance. Shino has good endurance, for a Genin, but I will have to keep an eye on him considering his clan's Secret Jutsu.' _Anko thought. _'Naruto, surprisingly, seems to be the best of the lot. He regained his breathing within moments of arriving here. I wonder why the Academy has him listed as the "Dead Last" in Taijutsu.'_

"Now that we've arrived, I believe it is time for us to get to know each other." She said. "My name is Anko Mitarashi and I have recently been promoted from a Special Jonin into an official Jonin. I'm skilled in assassination, interrogation, and torture. I enjoy eating dango and sweat bean soup. I dislike a certain orange book, the people who read said book, spicy food, and traitors. My ambition is to kill a certain snake for what it's done."

After that, the purple-haired woman gave her Genin a minute to absorb the new information. She then pointed to Naruto and asked him to introduce himself.

The blonde smirked before he placed his hands in the tiger hand seal, gathering his chakra.

'_What is he-'_ Anko thought.

"Genjutsu Release." Naruto said.

The violet-haired woman was stunned as she watched as Kisame Hoshigaki's sword, Samehada, appeared on her student's back. The blonde was quick to grab the weapon by its skull-tipped handle before he pulled it off his back and laid it on his lap.

'_H-how did he manage to acquire on of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen's blades?' _Anko thought. _'How did he manage to create a Genjutsu I couldn't detect?' _

She was brought back to reality when she heard Naruto cough, drawing their attention back to him, before he began his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I currently hold both Samehada and the Shark Summoning Contract. I enjoy training with Samehada, learning new jutsu, and miso ramen. I dislike fresh vegetables and shark fin soup. My dream is to become Hokage." The blue-eyed Genin stated.

'_An interesting kid.'_ Anko thought. _'He didn't reveal much about his skills, like a true ninja, and probably gave us some false information among the real information.'_

After that thought, she gained her Genin's attention by clearing her throat with a small *Ahem* before she turned to look at Shino.

"It's your turn Bugsy." The Jonin cooed.

Shino nodded before he pushed up his sunglasses with his pointer finger. When he spoke, his voice was a raspy monotone that was the standard among the Aburame Clan.

"My name is Shin Aburame. I'm skilled in my clan's Secret Jutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. I enjoy collecting new species for my bug collection, winter melon, and reading." Shino said. "I dislike people who kill insects for no reason, tofu, and strong smelling substances. I plant to succeed my father as the next Head of the Aburame Clan."

'_Eh… While not as interesting as Naruto's intro, Shino did tell us a lot about himself. He will regret doing that once I begin training them.' _Anko thought.

'_Why do I feel like I shouldn't have spoken at all?'_ The Aburame thought.

The purple-haired Jonin then pointed towards Hinata and said "You're up Girlie."

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga. I like p-pressing flowers, cinnamon rolls, and watching the s-sunset. I dislike the H-hyuga Clan's Juinjutsu, crab, and rain. I w-want to become the Head of the Hyuga so that I can a-abolish the Juinjutsu on the branch houses of the Hyuga. After that, I want to unite the branch and main houses into o-one Hyuga Clan." Hinata said.

'_Who would have thought that Hinata had such an ambition?' _Anko thought with slight surprise.

"Now that we have been introduced, I have to tell you guys 'bout something." She said with complete seriousness. "I don't intent to baby you kike any of the other Jonin Instructors would… I can promise you that you will leave every single one of my training sessions bruised, battered, and aching… You will curse my existence."

As she had talked, Anko had begun to direct a decent amount of Killer Intent at each of her Genin. They each swallowed loudly, sweating slightly at the intensity of the Killer Intent.

"So, maggots, I've only got one question for you…" The Jonin said. "Do you have the _guts_ to take one _my_ training? Or will you return to the safety of the Academy for a year of remedial classes. For the chance to get a softer Jonin Instructor that will baby you?"

Silence descended as Anko allowed the three Genin to think about their answer. Unknown to them though, she had begun to increase the Killer Intent to make one of them answer her question.

Naruto, seemingly unaffected by the increase of Killer Intent, was the one to answer her question.

"I don't run away from any challenge Anko-sensei." The blonde said. "I will not return to the Academy 'cause I am sticking with you."

In an instant, the Killing Intent dispersed and gave Hinata and Shino the chance to breathe again. The two Genin looked at Naruto, seemingly having a silent conversation, before they looked at her.

"I agree." Shino stated.

"M-me too" Hinata whispered.

"… Congratulations!" Anko said with a small smile. "You have passed the Second Test! You maggots are official Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What?"

"…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Ugh… You maggots weren't Genin until you passed my test. After an Academy Student passes the 'Graduation Exam', three Genin are assigned to a Jonin Instructor. The Jonin Instructor will then test his/her Genin to see if they're ready to be a ninja… In reality, only three Genin squads emerge from the Academy each year. The ones that fail their test are sent back to the Academy or dropped from the program altogether." Anko explained.

Anko absolutely adored the looks of shock gracing the three Genin's faces.

'_I wish I had brought my camera!'_ The Jonin thought.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

1. The Body Flicker Technique (瞬身の術_, Shunshin no Jutsu_) is a high-speed movement technique, in which the user collects a relatively large amount of chakra in the feet and calves, allowing a temporary period of extremely high-speed movement. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and their intended destination.

2. Genjutsu Release (幻術解, _Genjutsu Kai_) is a technique that allows a ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. This can also be done by an unaffected ninja by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person.

3. The Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu (日向宗家の呪印術, Hyuga Sōke no Juinjutsu) this seal is given to all branch house members in the Hyuga clan by members of the main house. Its main purpose is to seal their Byakugan ability when they die, preventing an enemy from learning its secrets. Its secondary purpose is to control the branch house, since it can be activated at will by a main house member with a hand seal that only they know about, to destroy the wearer's brain cells. The seal is placed on the wearer's forehead when the next member of the main house turns three years old, (Neji Hyuga received his at the age of four on Hinata's third birthday), and is only removed upon their death. Branch house members tend to keep their foreheads covered because of the seal.

**A/N: Author's Note:**

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter Four. What do you guys think about it? Please let me know in your reviews and messages.

I'll see you guys later!


	5. Chapter Five:

**A/N: Author's Note: **I'm glad that people seemed to enjoy Chapter Four.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything relating to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto series.

* * *

Legend:

A Human being is talking."

'_A Human being is thinking.'_

"**A Tailed Beast or Summon talking."**

'_**A Tailed Beast or Summon thinking.'**_

"A Jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

-The Village Hidden in the Leaves: Hokage's Residence-

As the Third Hokage, an old man known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, waited for the last of his Jonin to arrive, he looked over at the assemblage of ninja scattered throughout his office. Two of his newly-promoted Jonin were annoyed at the absence of Kakashi Hakate while the others were in mild states of boredom, already used to Kakashi's chronic tardiness.

It was at that moment that a column of swirling leaves appeared in the middle of the Third Hokage's office. The assembled ninja tensed, some reaching for their hip-pouches, as they sought to see who had appeared.

Kakashi Hakate, sensing danger, removed his eyes from page 186 of Icha Icha Paradise and looked at the tensed ninja around him.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid that I got lost on the path of life." The silver-haired Jonin said, his greeting causing several people to sigh.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and was instantly rewarded by the attention of every ninja within his office.

"Now that we are all _present_ and accounted for I would like to begin this meeting," The Third Hokage said. "Those of you that passed your Genin Squads, please step forward."

As soon as Hiruzen finished speaking, three of the nine Jonin stepped towards his desk. He motioned for Kakashi to speak first.

"I, Kakashi Hakate, hereby declare that Squad Seven's Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka have passed my test." The black-eyed ninja said.

As Kakashi spoke, varying degrees of shock and surprise started to appear on the other ninjas faces; Kakashi Hakate had been assigned numerous Genin Squads in the past but none of them had ever passed his exam. They wondered exactly how Squad Seven had managed to pass the aloof Jonin's test when all the others had failed. The gathered Jonin were soon interrupted from their thoughts by the voice of Anko Mitarashi.

"I, Anko Mitarashi, hereby declare that Squad Eight's Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame have passed my test." Anko announced.

After Anko had finished her announcement, she returned to her former spot near the window, passing people with mixed emotions. Some of the ninja were glad that a Genin Squad had passed a test made by Ibiki Morino's apprentice. Others were surprised that the Jinchūriki of the Nine-tailed Demon-Fox had managed to pass Anko's test; wasn't Naruto one of the Ninja Academy's Dead-lasts? As the Jonin were broken out of their thoughts by Anko's voice, they were broken out of their thoughts by Asuma Sarutobi's voice.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, hereby declare that Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara have passed." Asuma said.

There wasn't that much of a reaction to Asuma's announcement as most of the Jonin knew of his laid-back demeanor and simple test. The black-haired Jonin walked towards his girlfriend, Kurenai Yuhi, as he received smiles and words of congratulation.

Hiruzen smiled as he watched a grin spread across his son's face before he schooled his features and called for attention.

"Very good," The Third Hokage said, "Tomorrow you will take your Genin Squads to receive their first D-rank mission. Your teams will not be able to ask for a C-rank mission until they have completed a minimum of 50 D-rank missions and they have shown significant improvement since their time in the academy. Be sure to use this time to turn your charges into strong, respectable Genin that we all can be proud of… You are dismissed."

With his permission to leave, the gathered Jonin quickly departed from the Third Hokage's office to go home for the night. Hiruzen had expected for all of his Jonin to leave for their homes and was honestly puzzled on why Anko chose to stay.

The violet-haired woman turned her head to look at the Third Hokage with a serious expression on her face. She walked up to Hiruzen's desk before removing a folder from her trench coat and placed it on the desk.

"… I have discovered something that you should be aware of." Anko said.

XXXXXXX

-The Village Hidden in the Leaves: Hokage's Residence-

As Anko told him of her "discovery", Hiruzen began to rub the temples of his forehead in an attempt to relieve him of his growing migraine. The cause of his migraine was one of the violet-haired Jonin's three students, the troublesome blond Genin known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Did he reveal any information on how he managed to acquire those two objects Anko?" The Third Hokage questioned.

"No, Anko said. "But… He did mention that one of his hobbies was to practice with that sword…"

Hiruzen sighed at that inconsequential information before he lowered his head and folded his hands. He was quiet for five minutes as he thought about the situation and what he could do about it. The gray-haired man finally lifted his head and stared at Anko.

"I want you to continue observing Naruto as discreetly as you can… Inform me about any information that you find important." Hiruzen said.

Anko nodded at the Third Hokage's order before she bowed to him. She then used the Body Flicker technique to disappear within a column of swirling leaves.

'_What else could you be hiding Naruto? How did you manage to acquire those two items?' _Hiruzen thought.

XXXXXXX

-Land of Sound: The Village Hidden within the Sound-

"Lord Orochimaru," A bowing teenager with silver-colored hair said, "One of our spies within the Hidden Leaf Village was captured last night. He was apprehended by a team of A.N.B.U. when he tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's Residence."

As soon as he has finished his report, the silver-haired teenager slowly lifted his head to view Orochimaru's reaction to his news.

Sitting on a throne directly in front of the silver-haired teenager was a 50 year-old man with skin the color of milk, waist-length black-colored hair, and snake-like amber-colored eyes. He was wearing long white-colored robes with purple lining that was embroidered with black tomoe markings and tied with a purple ribbon. The black-haired man had on white leggings and black open-toed shoes with a fishnet mesh that had purple lining under it. To complete this outfit, Orochimaru wore a pair of blue tomoe-shaped earrings in his ears.

"Who was the unfortunate spy that was captured Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned his face completely free of any emotion.

"Mizuki Touji was the one captured my Lord," the silver-haired teenager answered, "The Special Jonin-level ninja you had placed within the Hidden Leaf Village's Ninja Academy."

A small frown appeared on Orochimaru's face as he accepted Kabuto's information and thought about the possible repercussions that Mizuki's capture might cause. After three minutes of absolute silence, the Snake Sannin turned to address his most faithful servant.

"While his capture is most regrettable, the man had almost no knowledge of my operations either within or outside of the Leaf… However, when you return to the village I want you to inform my other spies to be on their guard… to watch their backs." Orochimaru ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto responded with a bow.

After the silver-haired teenager had finished his bow, he used the Body Flicker technique to vanish within a cloud of black smoke.

'_Even with this minor setback my plans will still go ahead as scheduled,'_ The black-haired man thought, _'After the final round of the Chunin Exams, the Hidden Leaf Village will be nothing more than a pile of rubble and distant memories.'_

XXXXXXX

-Land of Rain: The Village Hidden in the Rain-

"Tobi thinks that Mr. Deidara is pretty strong; He has to be to have beat Mr. Itachi!" Tobi said excitedly, "Tobi thinks that we should get Mr. Deidara to join Akatsuki."

"Unfortunately it isn't possible to recruit him anymore Tobi," An orange-haired man replied, "After he managed to beat Itachi in battle, Deidara used an Earth-based jutsu to escape before Sasori could captured him… Zetsu had also reported that he is travelling on one of his clay birds to towards the Village Hidden in the Rocks. None of the members of Akatsuki can get to him right now."

"But why would Mr. Deidara be heading to that village Pain?" The masked ninja questioned. "Mr. Deidara is a S-ranked _Rouge-ninja_ of that village!"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question Tobi," The orange-haired man said, "We will have to wait and find out his reasons…"

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

That is the end of Chapter Five. So how did you guys enjoy it. Please let me know in your reviews and messages.

Can you guys guess how Deidara managed to beat Itachi? Can you figure out why he is heading towards the Village Hidden in the Rocks?


	6. Chapter Six:

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto _franchise.

* * *

Legend:

"A human is talking."

'_A human is thinking.'_

"**A Tailed Beast or a Summon is talking."**

'_**A Tailed Beast or a Summon is thinking.'**_

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

-Land of Fire: Hidden Leaf Village-

It had been three months since Naruto, Shino, and Hinata had passed Anko's "test" and had become an official Genin Squad. It was after that this that they were informed that they were expected to show up at the 13th Battle Training Ground at 4:55 every morning.

When the three Genin had arrived at their training ground the next morning, Anko smiled at their sleepy/angry expressions before she handed them their training schedules.

* * *

Schedule:

From 5am to 6am: Laps around the village. They were encouraged to try to add another lap every other da.

From 6am to 7am: Chakra control excerices. They mastered the Tree Climbing Practice and Leaf Concentration and had only recently begun the Water Walking exercise.

From 7am to 8am: Taijutsu practice. Anko used this time to point out the weaknesses within her student's Taijutsu styles.

From 8am to 9am: Ninjutsu training. Anko used this time to help her students learn how to perform the Ninja Academy's jutsu without vocalize and/or using hand-seals.

From 9am to 10am: Free for all Sparing matches. This hour alone accounted for most of the burns, bruises, poisoning, and broken bones that Squad Eight accumulated.

From 10am to 11am: Lecture time. Anko would sit down and teach them things that Genin could be taught. Interrogation and assassination were two of her favorite topics.

From 11am to 12pm: Lunchtime.

* * *

After the team had lunch, Anko would take them to the Mission Assignment Desk, a room within the Ninja Academy, to receive D-rank missions from the Third Hokage.

Anko would usually get six D-rank missions, two for each Genin, before the squad would leave the Ninja Academy. Once outside, she would create a couple of Earth Clones, assigning one Genin to each, before telling them to go off and complete their missions. Naruto noticed that Anko had assigned him to herself, making him wonder why she always seemed to be observing his every move.

The purple-haired Jonin had believed that, by implementing her training regime, her team could get around the Third Hokage's requirement for a C-rank mission. Her squad benefited from the absolute loathing she felt towards D-rank missions.

Hinata had slowly begun to come out of her shell as she bonded with her teammates. It was with their encouragement and advice, something previously unknown to her, that her Taijutsu improved. She began improving and learning how to perform new Ninjutsu.

Shino was put on a strict physical regime that had been developed by Anko and his father, Shibi Aburame, to keep his body in tip-top condition. He showed his teammates that he was a natural at Ninjutsu; perfecting a couple of low-level Ninjutsu in a couple days.

Naruto began to develop a growing love for Genjutsu as Anko's friend, Kurenai Yuhi, instructed him in the illusionary arts. With her instruction, he learned how to perform numerous low-level Genjutsu. He could now cloak a human-sized object with the Genjutsu he used to cloak Samehada.

When Anko had learned of that Genjutsu, she had warned/ordered him to never teach it to another person without direct permission from the current Hokage. The blonde had understood the reason behind the order but he didn't like it.

Naruto had also begun to slowly reveal his vast knowledge of water-based Ninjutsu. Although he couldn't perform most of the B-rank and A-rank Ninjutsu, he was able to help his teammates understand the theory on how to perform them.

XXXXXXXXX

-The Ninja Academy: Mission Assignment Desk-

Squad Eight stood on a green mat before the Third Hokage, nervously waiting to see if their request for a C-rank mission had been improved. Three minutes passed in a tense silence as the Hokage seemed to weigh the decision within his mind.

"Very well, your request for a C-rank has been approved…" Hiruzen said. "Could you bring the client in Iwana?"

The eyepatch-wearing Chunin, sitting next to the Hokage, replied with a quick "Yes" before he set the papers he was reading down. He then stood from his chair and left the room to retrieve Squad Eight's new client.

When Iwana returned, he was accompanied by a drunken gray-haired man holding an alcohol bottle. The Chunin quickly returned to his seat by the Hokage's side, returning to the paperwork in front of him.

The gray-haired man wore a sleeveless, black-colored shirt, black pants, and black sandals. A thin, white-colored rope was tied around his forehead and a conical straw hat was strapped to his back.

When this man saw Squad Eight, he lifted his alcohol bottle and took another drink before he turned to look at the Third Hokage accusingly.

"This bunch of snot-nosed brats is supposed to guard me?" The drunken man asked.

"I can assure you that this group is very capable of the mission you require Mr. Kochi." Hiruzen responded. "Anko, this is Tazuna Kochi. Mr. Kochi is a bridge builder from the Land of Waves. Your squad will guard him on his way back to his home."

The Hokage then dismissed them with the instructions to meet Tazuna at the gates within an hour. The four ninja thanked the Hokage for the mission before they left.

Once they were outside of the Ninja Academy, Anko instructed them to pack for a long mission outside of the village. A victorious grin spread across her features.

Squad Eight had received their first C-ranked Mission.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: Hidden Leaf Village-

As his team waited for their client, Naruto leaned his back against the bark of an old oak tree. His eyes were narrowed as he waited, impatiently, for their 25-minute late client to show up.

The blonde felt Samehada begin to tremble on his back, drawing his attention, before it began to keen. This wailing brought a frown to Naruto's face before he began to rub Samehada's skull-tipped handle in an effort to calm his blade.

"I know that you want to leave Samehada." He whispered. "You just have to be patient. I can promise you that we're going to go soon. You'll see it again."

Samehada began to thrum in time with the strokes of its wielders fingers. Its wielder always knew how to calm it when it was upset.

Squad Eight had to wait another five minutes before Tazuna arrived. He was obviously drunk as he was unsteady on his feet as he walked, his cheeks were tinted pink, and an alcohol bottle was in his hand.

Anko growled at the sight of the old man before she stomped towards him, muttering obscenities under her breath. When she was in front of him, she ignored his drunken compliments and innuendo before she pressed her hands to the sides of his head.

The Jonin then proceeded to use the Alcohol Elimination Technique. She used it to track down and destroy every ounce of alcohol without Tazuna's body. When this was done, she removed her hands and watched as gray-haired man fell to the ground. He clutched his head in agony.

"Maybe that hangover will teach you some _manners_ Mr. Kochi." Anko spat. "It is not wise to leave a ninja waiting for you."

With that said Anko turned around and started walking towards the stand 10 feet from the gates. It was there at she handed the two Chunin, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotesu Hagane, their papers.

When the two Chunin cleared them for travel, Anko led them out of the Hidden Leaf Village. They had begun their first C-rank mission.

No one seemed to notice the smirk that was growing on Naruto's face as he walked. He had just received the instructions on how to perform the jutsu Anko had used. It was nice to wield a sentient, chakra-sensitive sword.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Earth: The Hidden Stone Village-

Deidara flew over the Hidden Stone Village, over 500 feet in the air. He frowned as he noticed that someone had actually spotted him. It shouldn't have been possible from his height in the air.

Members of the ANBU Black Ops jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping pace with him as he got closer to the center of the village.

"Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising!"

Deidara smirked when he heard that technique, knowing that the ANBU wouldn't know that he had heard it. With this foreknowledge, his dragon dodged multiple rock pillars, bursting from the ground, which all attempted to skewer his creation.

The blonde then noticed, out of the corner of his eye, ANBU running up the pillars. He cursed silently as they were almost in range. Soon they would begin to bring out the big guns to take him out of the sky.

"Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin!"

Even as large sections of earth, from the rock pillars, began to enclose on him, Deidara smirked. The palms on his hands on had finished infusing chakra into his clay.

As the technique took the shape of a dome, numerous insect-like bombs snuggled into the walls. The blonde then made a one-handed hand-seal and applied chakra.

"C1!" He announced.

As explosions rocked the dome of earth, fragments of it fell to the force of gravity. This caused three teams of ANBU to retract to stop the earth from impacting the village.

The smoke from his explosions clouded his form for a moment, allowing Deidara to escape the ANBU's notice. His dragon flew towards his target; The Tsuchikage's Residence.

He was 200 feet away from his target by the time the ANBU managed to catch up with him. At his current speed, it was highly unlikely that they would catch up with him.

It was at that moment when Deidara caught a glimpse of his former teammate, Kurotsuchi, and his face went white. He urged his dragon onwards.

'_I have to get to the Old Man's office!'_ The blonde thought.

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" He heard Kurotsuchi shout.

Before he could react, Deidara was hit by a large jet of water that sent him, spiraling, into the air. Kurotsuchi appeared above him, her pink eyes narrowed, before she hit his stomach with a roundhouse kick.

Blood dripped out of Deidara's mouth as he crashed against the ground. He then felt hard, rocky arms wrap around his body as his was lifted into the air. He tried to move but it only caused the thing holding him to increase the pressure of its hold on him.

The blonde then watched as Kurotsuchi destroyed his dragon with one of her Lava Ninjutsu. She then proceeded to vanish.

When she reappeared, Akatsuchi was with her, one of his large hands laid upon her should.

"Look who decided to come _home_." The black-haired woman hissed.

XXXXXXXXX

-The Hidden Leaf Village: The Intelligence Division-

Inochi Yamanaka stood before the Mind Reading Amplification Machine, his hand lying on the forehead of the prisoner that currently resided within the machine. He and the three other ANBU powering the machine were trying to break into the prisoner's mind.

This particular prisoner had initially repelled several members of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force with his numerous mental barriers and strong will. However, with this machine, he would have to resist the force of four skilled ANBU.

With this device, the team of four had slowly begun to break through the prisoner's mental shields. They had begun by weakening the barriers one by one. Once the shields were weak enough, one of the team would destroy the mental shield before rejoining the others. This would cause the man much mental pain, making him lose focus on enforcing his remaining shields.

It took the team 10 more minutes before they destroyed the final mental barrier and entered the man's mind. They had gotten through.

The team then spilt up to begin looking through the prisoner's memories. Tonbo Tobitake was the one to discover why the man had attempted to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

After viewing the memory himself, Inochi ordered his compatriots deeper. They needed to find out when the man had become a spy for Orochimaru.

The team watched as the man tortured numerous women, killing each and every one when they became "boring" to him. They watched as he burned the women's bodies before storing the ashes in his backyard.

They watched as Mizuki Touji caught the attention of the lovely Tsubaki Yuki, one of the last members of the Yuki Clan. They watched as he had lured her to him in a web of lies.

The team later found that Tsubaki had been initially drawn to Mizuki because of his sweet demeanor. She had also been encouraged by her peers to see if he "liked" her as well.

The two of them spent a couple of months together, happy and carefree, before it all fell apart. Tsubaki had discovered the secret correspondence he had been keeping with Orochimaru.

The black-haired woman had gone to inform her superiors of her discovery. She had almost made it back to the main part of the village before he caught and disabled her. He then proceeded to drag her back to their house in the woods.

Mizuki had then proceeded to use two Juinjutsu developed by Orochimaru. He used the Gedo Mark: Seal to seal most Tsubaki's abilities. He sealed away her Kekkai Genkai.

The silver-haired man had then used the Gedo Mark: Confusion to seal Tsubaki's memories away and make the woman completely dependent on him.

At Inochi's signal, the team withdrew from Mizuki's mind. Once outside of the horrid man's mind, the blonde turned to the other three ANBU.

"Start filling out a report on what you discovered in this filth's mind." Inochi ordered. "I want it completed before I get back from the Hokage's office."

"Of course, sir… Should we take the prisoner back to his cell?" Tonbo asked.

"Yes… Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!" Inochi replied.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Jutsu:**

1. Alcohol Elimination Technique: A jutsu that uses chakra to seek out and destroy alcohol.

2. Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising: A jutsu that creates rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skewer a target.

3. Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin: A jutsu that allows the user to control multiple sections of rock and move them around their opponent. The user then forms two gigantic sections that crush the opponent.

4. C1: Deidara's most basic and versatile form of explosive clay that is created from a single palm mouth. These are small animated dolls that often resemble animals. He can produce and release a significant number of them at high speeds.

5. Water Release: Water Trumpet: A jutsu that launches a large jet of water from their mouth through the user's hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

Author: Sorry to have taken so long to update guys!

Shino: Yet you have had time to read other Fanfiction... How would that be taken as "busy"?

Author: Uh... Well... You see...

Shino: I'm waiting.

Author: *Gulp*


	7. Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_ franchise.

* * *

Legend:

"A human is talking."

_'A human is thinking.'_

**"A Tailed Beast or a Summon is talking."**

_**'A Tailed Beast or a Summon is thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

-Land of Fire: An unnamed path-

Three and a half days had passed since Squad Eight had left the Hidden Leaf Village for their first C-rank mission. It had allowed the three Genin their first taste of the world beyond the Hidden Leaf Village.

As the days progressed, the Genin's skills in geography and herbology grew. They learned how to search the land for suitable shelter, find edible food sources, and find reliable drinking water.

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata had also learned the basics of telling the current time by looking at the position of the sun in the sky. They had learned this skill quickly because it would directly affect when they would set up camp.

Anko would randomly ask one of her Genin what time it was at any given time during the day. For every wrong answer, an hour would be added to the answerer's watch schedule.

At precisely 7:45 p.m., Squad Eight would erect a temporary campsite within 200 meters of the road. Naruto and Shino would collect the firewood while Hinata and Tazuna would set up the three tents.

Once everyone was inside the campsite, Anko would seal it with a couple of Barrier Ninjutsu. Then, on a rotating basis, a member of Squad Eight would cook dinner.

After their dinner, Anko would give each of her Genin their watch schedules. She had assured them that it was only a precaution because her Barrier Ninjutsu would protect the group from any bandit that might show his/her face.

In the morning, the current ninja on watch would wake the others. They would then have some breakfast, usually ration bars and water, before they would pack their supplies.

After all of their supplies were packed, Anko would take down her Barrier Ninjutsu. She would then use a couple of earth and wind-based Ninjutsu to make it seem like they were never there.

The group would then go back on the road and their routine would begin once more. Everything seemed to be going well.

Only one person knew the danger ahead of the group but his mouth was sealed. He wouldn't be telling anyone anything unless he was forced to.

XXXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: An unnamed path-

The group had just turned from a bend in the man-made path, continuing their way east, when they spotted something.

Before them, in the middle of the dry, dirt pathway was a rather small puddle. At the sight of this abnormality, Anko and Naruto tensed.

Naruto had sensed the two chakras hiding within the puddle through Samehada.

'_Those two are using the Hidden in Water Technique.'_ Naruto mused.

Anko had noticed the absurdity of the puddle in a place that hadn't rain in a week. She sent out a mild pulse of chakra, scanning the environment around her, and confirmed it. There were two ninja in that puddle.

As no one else seemed to notice anything was wrong, Naruto and Anko played it cool. They kept pace with their teammates, discreetly moving one of their hands to their weapons.

XXXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: An unnamed path-

As soon as the Jonin had passed their puddle, Gozu's head rose from the water. He saw the coast was clear, informing Meizu, before they slowly rose to the surface.

Both Meizu and Gozu wore black pants, black shits, and ragged black cloaks. They wore respirators on their faces as well as chakra-conductive gauntlets on their arms.

On each of their foreheads lay slashed Hidden Mist forehead protectors, proclaiming them to be Rouge Hidden Mist ninja. Their gauntlets were connected together by a long chain made of shuriken.

Gozu quickly tossed his brother into the air, towards the group walking ahead of them, before following on foot. Their movements made no noise at all.

Meizu landed as their chain began to wrap around the Jonin, both brothers pulling taut. There was a brief cloud of smoke before their chain dug into a rock.

'_The Body Replacement Technique.'_ Gozu and Meizu thought.

The brothers then spotted the Jonin, crouching before her team, with a kunai in her hand. Behind her, the three Genin were already getting into a diamond formation, the Jonin at point.

"Protect Tazuna!" The purple-haired woman ordered.

Gozu and Meizu were given no time to react as the Jonin quickly threw her kunai at them. Meizu scoffed, raising his gauntlet to block the weapon, when one kunai become 200.

"Shit!" Gozu cursed.

The brothers quickly jumped into the air, dodging the majority of the kunai, but a few kunai still grazed them. Blood began to trickle out of their shallow wounds.

"Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" The woman announced.

The sleeves of the Jonin's trench coat erupted into twin spears of poisonous, hissing snakes. Gozu and Meizu quickly switched places with some dirt, avoiding the snakes, but were forced to separate when the Jonin came at them.

Meizu vanished before he reappeared in front of the Jonin, his poisoned gauntlet poised to strike. Her kunai met his gauntlet's claws in a shower of sparks. Neither one of them was willing to give in.

The black-haired ninja felt the woman shift her stance before he felt something hard hit his stomach. He flew, sliding down a tree he crashed into.

Before he could react, Meizu was enveloped in the snakes from the Jonin's previous jutsu. He struggled, trying to fight them off, but failed. There was simply too many of them.

He felt a snake slither up towards his head, eyes widening, before something sharp bit him in the neck.

The last thing he saw was the purple-haired Jonin turning around to go and assist her Genin in the midst of his brother's battle.

XXXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: An unnamed path-

When Gozu was forced to separate from Meizu, Meizu went after the Jonin directly. Gozu had decided to attack the three Genin.

'_I'll just take care of the brats and the Old Man. Then Meizu and I can fight the Jonin together.' _He thought.

Gozu was completely shocked when he saw an orb of water appear before the blonde brat's mouth. He recognized that jutsu.

"Water Release: Gunshot!" The blonde yelled.

In an instant, the 10-foot orb shot forward. Gozu narrowed his eyes, charging his gauntlet with chakra, as prepared to slice through the water-based jutsu.

He cut the orb in half, the water dropping to his sides, only to see a swarm of insects in his face. They converged upon him, sticking to his skin and draining his chakra.

"What are these things?" Gozu screeched.

"Those "things" are my Parasitic Insects… They will cover your body, draining your chakra unless I ask them not to do so… You have 11 seconds… 10 seconds…" The brown-haired brat said.

Gozu felt the air shift behind him before something heavy rested on his throat. The warm breath of the blonde hit the back of his neck, sending shivers up his spine.

"Not that you have that long…" The blonde said. "I'll make sure that both of you live."

Before Gozu could question the blonde, he felt the rest of his chakra leave him. He then fell into blissful unconsciousness, wondering why the blonde brat would promise him such a thing.

XXXXXXXX

-The Hidden Stone Village: The Tsuchikage's Residence -

Onoki of Both Scales, the Third Tsuchikage, looked at his former two students standing before him, a small frown on his face.

Akatsuchi seemed to have accepted the recent revelations well. He had seemed to shrug off every resentful and/or angry feeling since that day three years ago.

On the other hand, his granddaughter was still having doubts. She had cornered him today and was now demanding answers she thought she deserved to know.

"You assigned him an S-rank mission to get information on Akatsuki… You staged his betrayal of the Hidden Stone Village?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I did." Onoki replied.

"You gave him that Kinjutsu? He didn't actually steal it?" She asked.

"Yes. I gave it to him because he needed a crime to defect the village from… It suited his Explosion Release quite well." The Tsuchikage answered.

"… You made him destroy half of the village?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes… I did. He needed to make an elaborate escape from the village that would showcase his skills. I didn't want anyone to be questioning his motives." Onoki replied.

At that moment, he noticed that the edges of his granddaughter's eyes began to grow wet. She was silent for a minute, her eyes narrowed, before she wiped her eyes with the back of her glove.

She then slammed her hands on his desk, leaning forward to stare him in the eye. A sickeningly sweet smile formed on her face before she closed her eyes.

"Alright… I can accept that. I can forgive Deidara for what he did. I can forget what he did… But, if you ever do something like this ever again, I will MELT your wrinkly ass! Capiche?" She said.

Onoki nodded to show his acceptance of her demands. Kurotsuchi smiled once more before she asked Akatsuchi to accompany her. They soon left the office to go and find Deidara.

When the Third Tsuchikage was alone, his shoulders slumped in defeat. A single tear fell from his usually cold, uncaring eyes as he remembered things best left forgotten.

"I will do anything to protect this village Kurotsuchi." He whispered. "Surely you can understand that."

XXXXXXXX

-Blue Stream Hospital: Room 18A-

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Tsubaki Yuki woke up to the low beeping sound. She opened her eyes, slowly accumulating them to the light, before she looked around in slight confusion. What was she doing in the Hospital?

The room she was in had two doors; one to the hallway and one to a bathroom. A small cabinet stood in between a pair of chairs.

When she moved, Tsubaki became aware of the I.V. in her arm. She traced the I.V. wire back to its source and found that it was giving her a steady stream of Saline.

_'At least I'm not dehydrated.'_ Tsubaki thought.

She then proceeded to find the controller to her bed. The black-haired woman thought of pressing the button to call a doctor and/or nurse to her, weighing the pros and cons in her mind, when the door to her room opened.

A tall man with brown hair stood in the doorway. He wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt, a white lab coat, and shiny black shoes. The tag above his left breast identified him as Dr. Akeru Usu.

"Good morning Ms. Yuki." Dr. Usu greeted. "How are you feeling? Any aches or pains?"

"No. I feel fine Dr. Usu… Do you know why I am here?" Tsubaki asked.

Dr. Usu nodded before he closed the door, walking over to check her I.V. bag.

"I do. You went into a coma after the Hokage disabled those two Juinjutsu on you. I don't know much about Juinjutsu, being a civilian doctor, but Lord Hokage assured me that you just needed some rest. You have been asleep three days now Ms. Yuki."

After he finished talking, Dr. Usu gave her a good checkup, making sure everything was fine, before he gave her a clean bill of health.

"Just check out at the Front Desk before you leave Ms. Yuki..." Dr. Usu said.

* * *

**Jutsu**:

1. Body Replacement Technique: A jutsu that allows the user to switch places with another person, object, or thing.

2. Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands: Summons a swarm of big snakes in an instant. Each snake will be doing something individually like intimidating, diverting, or even capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack.

3. Water Release: Gunshot: The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed waterball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note**:

Shino: You updated again. Congratulations

Author: *Glares at Shino* It is not like I had a choice. You wouldn't leave me alone.

Shino: Someone had to keep bugging you until you updated again.


	8. Chapter Eight:

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_ franchise.

* * *

Legend:

"A human is talking."

_'A human is thinking.'_

**"A Tailed Beast or a Summon is talking."**

_**'A Tailed Beast or a Summon is thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

-Land of Fire: An unnamed path-

As Anko turned away from her unconscious adversary, she was prepared to help her Genin fight off the other ambusher. She was quite surprised to see the three Genin react to the situation.

Hinata had quickly pushed Tazuna behind her before she slipped into the Gentle Fist stance. For the first time since Anko had begun teaching her, her Byakugan had activated without any conscious thought.

Shino had become he left point of Squad Eight's diamond formation. Even as the enemy approached, he stayed calm in the face of battle.

He had released a swarm of Parasitic Insects as the enemy started to force himself through Naruto's offensive Ninjutsu. When the enemy had broken through, he had used the Aburame's Secret Technique: Insect Sphere to completely trap him. The insects instantly began to devour the man's chakra.

At the first sign of danger, Naruto had begun preparing a water Ninjutsu. He launched it at the enemy as soon as the man had gotten within 40 meters of his position.

When the man had broken through his jutsu, Naruto had allowed his teammate to drain the majority of the man's chakra. He had then appeared behind their assailant, Samehada resting on his throat.

Naruto had then removed Samehada the instant the man fell unconscious. Their assailant had dropped to the ground, bouncing twice, before he settled on the dirt pathway.

The sound of applause brought the group's attention, heightened by adrenaline, to Anko. She stood in the middle of the pathway with a pleased expression on her face.

"You three handled that situation very well." Anko commended. "At the first sight of danger, you three reacted. You took steps to protect yourself and Mr. Kochi… You guys even managed to defeat your enemy without a scratch… I have to say that I'm quite impressed."

The three Genin each had their own reactions to Anko's praise. Hinata had blushed, Shino had nodded, and Naruto had rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while… Don't worry; I'll be back in five to ten minutes." Anko said as she picked up Gozu, slinging him over her shoulder.

The purple-haired woman then vanished within a small cloud of smoke. When she had left, Naruto turned to look at Tazuna with a smile on his face.

"Still think we're just a "bunch of snot-nosed brats" Mr. Kochi?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: An unnamed path-

Anko reappeared about 10 ½ minutes after she had left with Gozu.

"I've left our "friends" under the watch of three Earth Clones. They will stay where they are until my message reaches the Hokage and an A.N.B.U. comes to pick them up." Anko said.

The snake-summoner than turned to Tazuna, her expression twisting with the anger that she felt. The Bridge Builder shivered as beads of sweat began to dot his brow.

"As I suspected, those two clowns were here for you!" Anko practically snarled. "The clowns were kind enough to inform me that they were hired to kill you... I suspect that you can tell us why they were after you Mr. Kochi."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tazuna sniffed.

"I believe that you lied about the nature of this mission. It was assigned to us as a C-rank because you informed the Hokage that you were concerned about bandits and ordinary criminals attacking you on your way back to your homeland." Anko said. "Had we known that you were in danger from other ninja, this mission would be B-rank at best! Tell me why I shouldn't leave you here and take my team back to the Hidden Leaf!"

"You can't do that!" Tazuna replied

"Yes. I. Can. Mister. Kochi. You willfully lied to us and the Hokage about the nature of this mission. Willful deceit is grounds for terminating any mission within the Hidden Leaf Village. I will never put my Genin into a situation that they aren't ready for." Anko responded.

"Please don't!" Tazuna cried. "If you abandon me here, I'll be as good as a dead man!"

"We'll give you one chance to explain yourself. If you leave anything out, I will terminate this mission." The purple-haired woman said.

"I understand. I did know that there would be ninja after me when I requested the Hidden Leaf Villages' ninja services." Tazuna said.

"Why would you be dishonest?" Shino questioned. "Surely you would want adequate protection from the ninja after you."

"If I had told the truth it would have been assigned as a B-rank or an A-rank mission. I simply couldn't afford anything higher than an upper C-rank mission. The Land of Waves is to poor and I didn't have the funds available." The Bridge Builder answered.

"So you would hire a green Genin Squad to do a job that should be handled by a team of Chunin or Jonin?" Anko asked.

"I'm sorry but I had to do it; I'm desperate. A really scary and powerful man is after me." Tazuna confessed.

"Who is after you?" Anko responded.

"You've probably heard about him. He's the multi-billionaire known as Gato. He specializes in marine transportation." Tazuna replied.

"You mean the shipping and transportation tycoon? Gato, the founder of Gato Shipping?" Anko asked. "They say that he is one of the richest men in the world."

"He is also a murderous criminal who will break any law in order to turn a profit. He came to the Land of Waves five months ago under the guise of a business venture. He promised to increase our rate of importing and exporting goods by 25%." Tazuna said, disgustedly.

"What went wrong?" Naruto asked.

"A horde of mercenaries descended upon the Land of Waves to help enforce Gato's will. He quickly gained a monopoly on all transportation by killing anyone that stood in his way. As an island nation, our marine transportation is what keeps our nation going. With him in charge, our economy collapsed and Gato gained all of our money." Tazuna explained.

"That doesn't explain why he is after you." Anko said.

"He is after me because he fears what the completion of my bridge. If my bridge is completed, his monopoly will be broken." The gray-haired man responded.

"I s-see." Hinata said. "As the architect of the bridge and o-overseer of its construction, you are in his way. He sent those t-two ninja to kill you before you could return to your home and complete your bridge."

Anko let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I can sympathize with you, I really can, but my squad isn't ready for this sort of mission." She said.

"Who says that we're not ready?" Naruto challenged. "Weren't we strong enough to defeat one of those two ninja?"

"Those two clowns were Chunin Naruto. The next attack with involve either greater numbers of Chunin, a Jonin, or numerous Jonin. Do you believe you can do this?" Anko responded.

"Yes I do Anko-sensei. If we don't help Mr. Kochi and the people of the Land of Waves, they will continue to suffer. They need our help." Naruto said.

Shino and Hinata stepped up behind Naruto, showing their support, before all three Genin looked at their Jonin Instructor. Their gazes were full of rock-hard determination and the desire to help.

Anko sighed, once again pinching the bridge of her nose, before she turned to look at Tazuna.

"We'll continue the mission."

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Zabuza Momochi's Hideout-

Zabuza Momochi sat on a comfy, leather couch as he watched his employer, Gato, rant with an annoyed expression underneath his bandages. He was so tired of hearing the little man complain and whine.

"YOUR MEN FAILED?" Gato demanded. "I spent a _lot_ of money on hiring _your_ crew because I heard you all were _skilled_ ninja!

Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his blade, Kubikiribocho, before he swung it towards Gato. The man's samurai had finished pulling their weapons when Kubikiribocho came to rest at Gato's throat.

A trickle of blood flowed from where Kubikiribocho had touched the gray-haired man's throat. He then pulled his weapon away from Gato's neck before he spoke.

"Stop complaining Gato." Zabuza ordered before he said. "I'll make sure to kill the Bridge Builder with Kubikiribocho."

"Are you sure that your men will be able to handle the job…? The Demon Brothers failed in the assassination so they'll be more cautious. It won't be easy to kill them now." The businessman asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Zabuza sneered. "I am Zabuza Momochi the "Demon of the Hidden Mist Village". Do not, under any circumstances, underestimate me or my comrades."

"I-I won't!" Gato promised.

"Good… Get out of my sight." Zabuza ordered.

Gato, knowing he had overstayed his welcome, quickly retreated. He may have hired the Rouge-ninja but he was still scared of him.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

1. Secret Technique: Insect Sphere; By using the bugs inside their body, an Aburame can surround his/her opponent with thousands of bugs. They will mak a globe of bugs around the opponent beforehand to completely trap them. Once trapped, the bugs will normally drain the chakra and swallow their victim. The bugs covering the victim's body prevent movement, but if they escape, the bugs will follow them

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

Author: Well, that's the end of Chapter Eight.

Naruto: You said the battle with Zabuza was in this chapter!

Author: Oops!... Gotta Go!

XXXXXXXXX

Author dodges a blow from Kubikiribocho before using a conjoured blade to parry Naruto's Samehada. Author then jumps backward and avoids the teeth of Manda.

Anko: Darn it! You missed him!

Manda: You try to hit a man who controls the fabric of the universe!

Zabuza: Stop whining you giant worm! We have an author to kill!

Author *sweating*: Can't we talk about this?

Anko, Naruto, and Zabuza: No we can't!


	9. Chapter Nine:

**Au****thor's Note: **I am currently looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested in the position, please contact me as soon as possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto franchise.

* * *

Legend:

"A human is talking."

_'A human is thinking.'_

**"A Tailed Beast or a Summon is talking."**

_**'A Tailed Beast or a Summon is thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

-Land of Fire: Hyogo Port-

It had been two days since the failed assassination attempt made by the Demon Brothers. Two days since Anko had reluctantly allowed her squad to continue the mission.

After she had learned of the true severity of this mission, Anko had implemented some changes into the group's daily routine. If they were going to continue with an A-rank mission, they had to take precautions.

The first of these changes was the speed in which the group travelled at. Before the Demon Brother's assassination attempt, they had been travelling at a leisurely, civilian's pace.  
That was unacceptable.

After convincing Tazuna of the necessity of "speeding things up" by allowing Anko to carry him, the group had increased their speed by ditching the civilian roads. They took to jumping from tree-branch to tree-branch and, when there were no trees, running at a Chunin's pace across the landscape.

Whenever the group needed to rest, Anko would find an easily defendable location before she would erect some B-rank Barrier Ninjutsu. She would then allow them to rest for half an hour before she would bring down her barriers.

Then, once Anko gave the signal, they would begin to move once again.

The entire two-day trip to Hyogo Port, where one of Tazuna's contacts lived, was tense. The lack of new attacks or the sight of any new opponents at all, had left them wary.

If Gato was willing to do anything to kill Tazuna, shouldn't more ninja or mercenaries shown up to face them?

Currently, the group was in Hyogo Port waiting for Tazuna's contact to arrive. This contact would help them get to the Land of Waves while avoiding all of the ships that Gato had surrounding the country.

"Tazuna?" An unfamiliar, masculine voice called out.

Squad Eight turned around to see a tall, slightly muscular man walking up to them. He had short, spiky black-colored hair and warm mint-green eyes.

He was wearing a long-sleeved, black T-shirt and black, baggy pants. A conical straw-hat, much like Tazuna's own, hung around his neck while a bandage covered his nose. A thin belt, made of rope, wrapped around his forehead and a pair of black sandals completed the outfit.

"Kaji!" Tazuna exclaimed. "It's good to see you."

Kaji smiled at his old friend before pointing at a small canoe-like boat that was tied to the dock nearby. You could barely see it from this distance but Kaji seemed to have no problem with it.

"Shall we?" Kaji asked.

XXXXXXXXX

-Kaji's boat-

Almost as soon as they had left the docks of Hyogo Port, a thick fog had rolled in. The group was very appreciative of this mist as it made it very easy to cut through the mass of Gato's ships without ever being detected.

"The bridge isn't far now." Kaji said. "Our destination is just ahead."

After a few more seconds, Squad Eight caught sight of the reason why Tazuna was called a Master Bridge Builder.

There, stretching from the coast of the Land of Waves was a massive, but incomplete, bridge. The Genin of Squad Eight looked at its massive size and length in awe. They had never seen something so huge in their lives.

Five minutes later, Kaji's boat ran aground on a short beach that led up a hill to Tazuna's bridge. Kaji gave them all a whispered "Good luck", waving off their thanks, before he pushed his boat back into the water.

"Okay. Take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna ordered.

Anko's left eye twitched but didn't verbalize her irritation about a civilian, even if he was a client, ordering her, a ninja, around.

"Right." Anko said.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Unnamed clearing-

The group had been walking for about five minutes before Anko seemed to detect something. Without warning, she launched a trio of kunai towards a bush to her left.

Soon after, a white rabbit raced away from the bush. It's fur had been stained red from three gashes on its body, inflicted by Anko's kunai. Tazuna looked like he was about to start berating Anko when the aforementioned woman raised her hand, signaling him to be quiet.

"That rabbit has been kept indoors, otherwise its fur would be brown, not white. The owner of it used it for the Body Replacement Technique." Anko said.

A faint whistle was heard as an object approached the group. Anko quickly grabbed Tazuna, taking him to the ground, while she shouted for her Genin to "Get down".

Wisely following their Jonin Instructor's orders, the Genin of Squad Eight dropped to the ground. Just a second later, a massive, seven-foot sword, fell over their heads and cut into the trunk of a massive tree.

The man that appeared on that sword was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector sideways on his head.

He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his sword to, wearing baggy pants with stripped pattern typical of the Hidden Mist Village. He also wore mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, matching leg-warmers, and bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf.

"Zabuza Momochi, the "Demon of the Hidden Mist Village". You're here, working for Gato." Anko taunted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a waste of talent."

Zabuza frowned underneath his bandages.

"We'll see about that "Snake Mistress"." Zabuza responded, grasping the handle of Kubikiribocho.

Anko smirked, going into a relaxed Taijutsu stance, as her Genin took on an incomplete Manji Formation behind her. Kunai slid into her waiting palms, before she brought one to her mouth, licking it.

"Bring it!" Anko said.

"With pleasure!" Zabuza said.

Zabuza vanished, taking Kubikiribocho with him, before he reappeared on the top of the nearby pond. He went through a short series of hand-seals before pointing his hand to the sky.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique!" Zabuza announced.

In an instant, the light fog around the clearing intensified. Zabuza become cloaked within this fog even as snakes erupted from Anko's sleeves, heading towards Zabuza's location.

The battle between the "Demon of the Hidden Mist Village" and the "Snake Mistress" had begun.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Forested area-

As soon as he had felt that secondary chakra-source nearby, suppressing her chakra, Naruto knew that Zabuza Momochi was not alone. He had an accomplice that could pick Squad Eight out one by one, unnoticed until it was too late.

That was unacceptable.

So Naruto had just a combination of the Water Clone and Body Replacement Techniques to go after this secondary threat. He had Samehada suppress his own chakra-source before taking to the trees after Zabuza's accomplice.

When he found the person, who was watching Anko's fight with Zabuza, he swung down at her back with Samehada. The accomplice, surprisingly, parried the blow with a couple of senbon needles held between his/her fingers.

"Why are you attacking me Leaf Ninja? Can't you see your opponent is over there?" He/she asked.

"Just because you dress like a Hunter Ninja means little to me. Hunter Ninja usually travel in groups of five and have three times the amount of chakra that you possess." Naruto countered.

The fake Hunter-Nin jumped backwards, dodging a thrust from Samehada, before he/she began to go through a series of one-handed hand-seals.

"I guess my cover is blown… Too bad you won't get to tell your teammates." The fake Hunter-Nin said. "A Thousand Needles of Death!"

In an instant, over a thousand senbon needles, made from hardened water, formed around Naruto. The blonde had barely any time to react before the fake Hunter-Nin made another hand-seal.

'_Shit!'_ Naruto swore.

The senbon needles descended, directed by the hand-seal made by the fake Hunter-Nin.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Unnamed clearing-

Anko and Zabuza stood in the middle of the clearing, Anko's kunai parrying a blow from Zabuza's Kubikiribocho. Sweat aligned both of their faces as each tried to overpower one another.

"You're good "Snake Mistress". You're much better than a lot of Jonin that I've faced." Zabuza said.

"I'll take that… as a compliment." Anko replied, panting.

Zabuza then jumped backwards as felt Anko gather her chakra. A second passed before a myriad of snakes erupted from her sleeves, their fangs bared as they rushed towards the "Demon of the Hidden Mist Village".

"Stop using the same damn tricks!" Zabuza said, effortlessly slicing through her snakes.

Anko smirked, her hands in the "Tiger" hand-seal.

"How about this then Zabuza? Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!"

* * *

**Jutsu:**

* * *

1. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique; A technique that uses a nearby watersource to create a heavy mist. However, users such as Zabuza Momochi have been known to draw water from the air to form the mist, an amazing display of skill.

2. A Thousand Needles of Death; A technique that gathers water from the air and the surrounding enviornment into a thousand long needles. The user can then direct them to a specific target with a one-handed hand-seal.

3. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet; A technique that creates a dragon made out of fire.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Haku walks in to see her master, Zabuza, standing over the bound and gagged form of the Author. Standing beside Zabuza was an extremely wounded Naruto and a panting Anko.

Haku: ...?

Zabuza, Naruto, and Anko: Don't ask!

Haku turned on his heel and walked out of the room. It was better that he didn't know anyway.


	10. Chapter Ten:

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto franchise.

* * *

Legend:

"A human is talking."

_'A human is thinking.'_

**"A Tailed Beast or a Summon is talking."**

_**'A Tailed Beast or a Summon is thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

-Land of Waves: Forested Area-

Naruto cursed as the needles descended, coming at him from all directions, flashing through a small chain of hand-seals.

'_I only have one shot at this.' _Naruto thought, sweating. _'If I'm a second too late, I'm dead.'_

One thousand needles impacted his body, penetrating through his flesh, sending a spray of blood into the air. A small cloud of smoke formed around the so-called corpse before it turned into a tree-branch.

'_The Body Replacement Technique.'_ The Hunter-Nin thought. _'Where is he now?'_

Naruto crouched behind a small piece of shrubbery, going over what he knew about his opponent. From that small exchange, he knew that his enemy could use Ice Ninjutsu, effectively rendering his Water Ninjutsu useless.

He also knew that his enemy was fast. That Hunter-Nin's body, lean as it was, was made for speed. It would be difficult to fight someone he couldn't touch.

"There you are."

Eyes wide, Naruto turned to see the Hunter-Nin behind him. He cursed, using another Body Replacement, switching with some dirt, to avoid a killing blow.

Samehada chittered.

Naruto frowned, hands already flashing through hand-seals. He didn't know why Samehada would suggest such a jutsu, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"

The Hunter-Nin's eyes widened. He quickly formed an ice mirror beneath him, dropping into it as an enormous wave of water rushed over him.  
Another ice mirror appeared above the battlefield, reflecting the Hunter-Nin's image. The man looked over the new lake, wondering how the boy knew a technique from the Hidden Mist.

Naruto looked from beneath the water, his eyes narrowed.

'_So… he can use his ice to transport himself long distances...'_ He thought. _'I'll have to remember that.'_

The Hunter-Nin frowned, calmly observing the water beneath him. That blonde boy was somewhere within it, he knew such because he could detect the boy's chakra within the lake.

Eight, bone-white tendrils shot from the water, directly towards the Hunter-Nin. The tendrils were upon him before he could react, trapping him as they wound themselves around his mirror.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Unnamed Clearing-

Anko exhaled, releasing a stream of deadly fire towards her enemy. She frowned as he countered by creating a wall of water before him, effectively blocking her technique.

A huge amount of steam was created as the two techniques met, canceling each other out. The two combatants looked at one another, grudging respect mixed with outright loathing.

"Secret Technique: Insect Sphere."

Anko eyes widened as Shino's Parasitic Insects erupted from the ground beneath Zabuza like the jaws of a hungry beast. These "jaws" closed, effectively trapping Zabuza within.

Anko glanced at her team and smiled, somewhat tiredly, at Shino. She was about to thank him for helping her out when Hinata's eyes bulged, mouth opening in horror.

"ANKO-SENSEI!"

Anko's eyes widened as Kubikiribocho sliced through her midsection, effectively splitting her in half. However, instead of blood, mud coated the blade of Zabuza's sword.

"I see I wasn't the only one who used a clone." Zabuza observed. "In all the excitement of battle, I forgot the actual reason I came here… I have to eliminate that Old Man."

The mist thickened. Zabuza vanished.

"Eight points… larynx, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Tell me, Genin, which should I strike?" Zabuza asked.

Hinata gulped as every drop of Zabuza's Killing Intent was directed upon them. She looked around, eyes wide, as she wondered how she was going to survive. She felt like she was going to die!

"Calm down Hinata." Shino said, placing an arm on her. "Just relax. He's toying with our heads, trying to make us lower our guards."

Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath, as she heard several clashes ringing from the mist. She frowned, biting her lip, before she shook her head. She had to stay strong!

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Forested area-

"Seal!" Naruto said.

In an instant, the cloth-bound mirror vanished into the scroll on Naruto's lap. A second passed before the kanji for "ice crystal mirrors" appeared beneath the kanji for "chakra-infused water".

Naruto bit his thumb, hard enough to draw blood, before he went through a small chain of hand-seals. He then slammed his hand onto the ground and watched as web of seals spread across it.

A second passed before a human-sized cloud of smoke appeared, completing the technique. The figure within the smoke coughed, waving away the smoke, before looking at his boss a little unhappily.

"I hate being summoned like this, yeah!" He said. "One moment I'm flying or whatever and then I'm somewhere else! It's so annoying, yeah!"

Naruto frowned.

"I don't care if its "annoying" Deidara. It helps me keep in contact with you and the others without risk of being heard. Now, take the scroll and give it to "her". She'll know what to do when it arrives." Naruto ordered.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Unnamed Clearing-

Zabuza's Kubikiribocho parried a strike from Anko's kunai, locking both combatants together. They looked at each other, both almost out of chakra, while Zabuza frowned.

'_Even if I beat her now, I'll be too exhausted to deal with her three Genin. Especially that Aburame child.'_ The black-haired man thought. _'It looks like I'll have to retreat for now.'_

Zabuza dodged a sweep meant to knock him off balance, jumping sideways to avoid a trio of kunai. He made a signal, gathering his chakra, and watched as two senbon came out of the trees, hitting him in the neck.

The "Demon of the Hidden Mist Village"'s eyes bulged for a second, falling to the ground as a Hunter-Nin emerged from the trees. The Hunter-Nin vanished in a swirl of icy water, reappearing next to Zabua's body.

"Who are y-you?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry maggots, this guy is a Hunter-Nin from the Hidden Mist Village." Anko said, walking back to her team. "Hunter-Nin are ninja that, in five-man cells, track down Missing-Nin and eliminate them."

The Hunter-Nin stood up, Zabuza's body over his shoulder, as four more Hunter-Nin appeared beside him. They looked at the dead form of Zabuza Momochi before the apparent leader stepped up, bowing to Squad Eight.

"We are sorry for the trouble that he caused you." She said, her long hair obscuring her face. "He will not bother you again."

Anko nodded, allowing the Hunter-Nin to go. They gave another round of "thanks" for weakening Zabuza before they vanished. Anko then turned to her Squad, and their client, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Let's get you home Mr. Kochi." Anko said.

XXXXXXXXX

-Hidden Leaf Village: Kurama Clan Compound-

Within the confines of the Kurama Clan Compound, Yakumo Kurama, the heiress of the Kurama Clan, stood before two figures. One of these figures was a blonde-haired man, wearing a black-colored cloak, while the other was bound onto the table before them, unconcious.

"I expect to be paid within the next three days." She said.

Deidara nodded. He knew that she , unlike the others of Naruto's organization, required payment. It was fair considering that she was delivered ninja from all over the Elemental Nations and was paid to convert them. Turn them into something that Naruto could use in his plans.

"How much do you want?" He asked.

Yakumo hummed, considering it, before she turned to the Hunter-Nin. She placed her hands on both sides of the man's hand, closing her eyes, before her hands glowed. The contents of the Hunter-Nin's life flashed beneath her eyelids, prey to Yakumo's whims.

When she opened her eyes, she knew exactly how much effort it would take to break the man. Yakumo turned, facing Deidara, as she calculated how much she would need for such a job.

"25,000 ryo."

Deidara frowned, slightly concerned at the price, before he sighed. Naruto had said that he was willing to pay anything to get this man on their side. He sighed, removing a scroll, before applying chakra.

After the cloud of smoke had dissipated, five suitcases, full of ryo, were found on the floor. Yakumo checked, making sure it was all there, before nodding at Deidara. The man gave her a respectful nod before he vanished.

"Now for you." Yakumo said, turning to the Hunter-Nin.

XXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Zabuza Momochi's Hideout-

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and..." A Hunter-Nin said.

As his pair of scissors descended, his arm was grabbed, stopping his movement completly. Zabuza looked at his minion, his eyes bloodshot, before moving to pull down his mask.

"That's alright." He said. "I'll do it myself."

Tsuki sighed, his fun ruined, as Zabuza let go of his arm. He put his scissors back into its compartment, sealing the kit into a scroll afterwards, before he removed his mask.

"Damn... You sure are rougher than Haku." Zabuza grumbled.

Tsuki bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him, as Kagura and Ryu stepped forward.

"Haku hasn't returned Master Zabuza." Ryu said.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

1. Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave; A technique that allows the user to spew a great amount of water from his/her mouth. This wave swallows and crushes the enemy with the advancing surge.

2. Secret Technique: Insect Sphere; A technique of the Aburame Clan. It allows the user to surround their opponnet(s) with thousands of bugs, making a globe around the enemy beforehand to completely trap them. Once trapped, the Parasitic Insects would normally drain the chakra and swallow their victim.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

* * *

Anko: What the heck is going on?

Naruto (smirking): Like I would ever tell you.

Anko growls: Say that again, maggot.

Author (stepping in): Why don't we calm down-

Naruto: Like. I. Would. Ever. Tell. You.

Anko: SUMMONING TECHNIQUE: MANDA!

Naruto: T.T


	11. UP FOR ADOPTION!

UP FOR ADOPTION!


End file.
